Lunch Hour
by Kieren
Summary: His eyes were still in hungry mode. She really should let him go eat right now. GaaHina. AU. Please heed M-Rating.


**Characters featured: **Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

**A/N: **This is what you get when said author is distracted by a plot bunny... and its cliched. How bad can I get? *blushes. This is also for those who have been reading _Rollercoaster_. I will be VERY SLOW regarding updates on _Rollercoaster_, so this is sort of an apology fic for those who have been following _Rollercoaster_ faithfully.

I should tell you that this is the sort of fic that you don't want to read too much... into both the characters' actions and words. Its mindless lemon, really. You won't catch military people doing stuff like that...or so I _think_. I'm warning you - you still have time to turn back right now. Read other fanfics. :D By the way, I apologise if you thought this was going to be a multi chapter story. Its not alright? Sorry about the error!

**Anyway, please heed the RATING**. *winks.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Lunch Hour_

_

* * *

_

_Southern Military Base, 13 46 hours_

Hyuuga Hinata's black heels clicked on the polished floor as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The corridor was fairly empty - it was afternoon, and most of the officers were having their lunch. She had a file to drop off before she could meet Tenten for lunch. Her own stomach was busy reminding her that the jam and toast she had that morning was definitely not enough to sustain her any longer. Hinata hoped her colleagues hadn't heard her stomach growling back at the Communications office.

Hinata tugged a little at her white skirt. They were required to wear their uniforms on Memorial Day. Once a year, Hinata would have to take it out, get it through the laundry and iron it herself. Today, the base was teeming with officers wearing their relevant uniforms, and Hinata had to say that many of them looked extremely smart. Unlike her. The moment she put on her uniform, she reckoned she had gained a few unnecessary kilos. The skirt was a little tight, and so was the blouse. Hers was a white two piece uniform - white skirt completed with a black belt, and short sleeved white blouse with black buttons.

She needed to get a new, looser and larger uniform. Seriously. She felt as though her buttons were on the verge of bursting or popping...

Hinata turned the corner and collided into a tall officer.

"Oh, I'm_ really _sorry-" she started. Then she glanced up and felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as heat enveloped her body. Sabaku no Gaara, the team leader of Squad Fifteen, Special Operations Command Unit (SOCU), was gazing down at her.

Did she forget to mention that he was also her _boyfriend_?

This was not good. She looked fat, was feeling uncomfortable not to mention hungry, and she had just collided into the handsome redhead.

She took a risk and glanced up at his face.

"Hello Gaara," She said, clearing her throat. She didn't need to salute, unlike the rest who were under his command.

"Hey." He said slowly_. _His jade eyes did a quick scan down her body. She felt goosebumps pop up on her arms and pressed her legs close together instinctively, making her pantyhose clad thighs rub against each other.

Gaara's eyes darkened...which made him look hotter than ever.

_Big mistake! _

The redhead looked mighty fine himself. He was wearing the black commando uniform. The sharp and dark colours emphasised the vibrancy of his crimson hair and deep jade eyes. It was short sleeved, which left his muscular arms bare. She knew he trained regularly with his team of elite commandos, and the uniform didn't fail to show her his self-discipline and efforts put into his rigorous training. His red hair was tousled as usual - it wasn't long but just long enough to cover his ears. A few stray tendrils shielded his crimson tattoo on his forehead.

She had a feeling he liked what he saw, because when her gorgeous, hunky boyfriend stared into her eyes, she saw nothing but intense hunger. Which was ridiculous of course.

On the other hand, it was the _lunch_ hour afterall...

"Have you eaten?" He asked her. His eyes were still in hungry mode. She really should let him go eat right now.

Gaara, on the other hand, had completely different plans. Yeah, sure, he wanted to eat something- no some_one_ right now.

When he had collided into his girlfriend after briefing his team on their up-coming mission, he almost thought he'd died and gone to military heaven. Hell, the woman looked absolutely gorgeous in her uniform. The skirt wasn't short, yet when it was on her, it hugged her derriere nicely and begged him to place his hands on her butt, draw her close against him-

_Think about Naruto chewing with his mouth open. Think!_

"Uh, no," Hinata said, licking her lips nervously. It was the second mistake she made. His eyes fell to her lips, which were an attractive dark pink, and then darted away. "What about you?"

"No." He said thickly. He glanced around her and saw a janitor vanishing out of sight. "Oh, I shan't hold you back then." Hinata continued to ramble on.

How the heck could she remain clueless about the way she had been driving him nuts? Dammit, the woman had real _curves_-

"The mess hall is going to be crowded and you are going to have a hard time getting your food-"

"Uh huh." He said, eyes darting to the respective corners of the corridors. CCTVs weren't facing their direction.

"So maybe you should run along now and-"

The redhead leaned down and placed his mouth near hers. "Look over my shoulder. Is there anyone in the hallway with us?"

She took about a minute to reply. "N-no." She squeaked, her mouth moving against his.

"Good." He kissed her, hard, stepped away from her and declared. "I'm going to have lunch right now."

_Screw protocol. _

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked, switching her file to her other hand. Her face had turned a deep shade of red. What was with that kiss? Didn't he know that the rules dictated that no officer should be seen engaging in any PDA while at base? His rank was at stake!

"I said, I'm going to have lunch right now." His voice was low, deep and thrillingly sexy. He grabbed her elbow, led her down the hall and stopped in front of a white door, yanked it open and pushed her in. He locked it after stepping into the room behind her. It was a small room littered with carton boxes. A steel table stood at one corner innocently.

_Oh my god. What is he doing? What is he doing? It can't be, can't it? This is absolutely...absolutely c-crazy!_

"Gaara!" Her voice trembled. "What on earth are you _doing_? What if someone s-sees us? What about you? Your-"

His mouth came down on hers, stopping the flow of words. God, she tasted bloody good.

Gaara pulled her closer, every part of her body touching his, flowing over the hard planes of his body. He angled his head and nipped at her bottom lip.

"Once a year," He breathed. "I get to see you like this."

"_This_?" Embarrassment clouded her eyes as she pointed at her uniform. "Oh my. This attire is _hideous_. I'm plump. C-can't you see? I need a new u-uniform."

"Plump?" He echoed huskily, taking her hands and placing them on his shoulders. "More like curvy."

Hinata tried to fight the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks, but she failed.

"C-curvy? I don't think s-"

"Shh." He mumured against her mouth, one large hand on her thigh. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply, moving his hand up her leg and bringing the hem of her skirt up with it. Pure, sweet torture...but worth every second, he knew.

Hinata moaned softly in his mouth as his tongue swept in and wrestled with her for control. The Hyuuga dropped the file, allowing her hands to run across the broad expanse of his shoulders. Her other hand plunged into his thick hair. Gaara backed her up and her butt hit a cool, solid object.

Hinata glanced behind her. It was the metal table. Oh hell's bells. Whenever she looked at one of these in Sakura's office in the future, she was bound to blush like crazy.

"Sorry." He tore his mouth off hers and reached for her buttons. "Sit on the table. If you're thinking of protesting, don't. I don't think a part of me can take it." He glanced down significantly at his trousers.

Hinata nodded and stared at him through glazed eyes. She moved to lift herself onto the table with his help and reached for him again. He looked incredibly sexy and she yearned to feel him against her everywhere. She kissed him, her hands against his cheeks as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

_The rules! What about those? What if you get fired? What if-_

The redhead pressed his lips against her neck and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, literally banishing all thoughts of protocol and consequences to never land.

"Dammit. I knew I was going to get into trouble when Memorial Day rolled around. Just not like _this_." He said as he undid her buttons rapidly. "They shouldn't let you loose in the hallways when you're dressed like that."

"Really?" Hinata teased as he pulled her blouse off her shoulders. He stopped mid-way though, so that her arms were still trapped in the sleeves. Gaara nuzzled her neck and licked it, then slowly bit down on it. The dark haired woman ran her hand along his shoulders and held on to his neck.

"Gaara," Hinata gasped softly. "Not a hickey!"

"I'll try my best." He chuckled darkly against her neck. The redhead felt her small hands undoing his own black buttons. Cool air hit his muscled chest and he had to bite down a groan when she ran a hand down his chest.

"We'll have to do ths quick." He said huskily. "I'm needed at the training area in ten."

"Okay." She said softly. God, he loved it when Hinata ran her hands through his hair. _I can't believe I'm doing this. If the higher-ups find out, both of us are screwed. _He kissed her softly on the mouth and pushed her skirt up her thighs as she helped him roll down her pantyhose. It was such a big turn-on when he watched her. Her mouth was swollen and her hair was loose around her bare shoulders. She looked as though she had stepped out from a Playboy magazine.

_Sexual fantasy #5, oh yeah..._

Gaara reached behind his trouser pocket for a silver packet, undid his pants, shoved it down and sheathed himself in under five seconds.

"Where did you get that condom?" Hinata asked curiously. Elite commandos didn't go around walking with condoms in their pockets. _Unless he was_-

"Don't look so worried." Gaara chuckled darkly. "Med officers came round at seven hundred today, warning us of one night stands...they're having it for all the commandos and elite forces. Everyone - that is the males, has it." He said, and entered her with a low growl. Hinata almost exploded at the incredible friction. Her mouth parted, but no sound came out. She spread her legs and wound them around his hip, her heels touching against the other as he filled her completely. He thrusted, and the table rattled a little.

Hinata shuddered as he reached deep into her, and tried not to moan. His hair brushed her cheek tenderly as he moved his head.

"You're so darn tight." He mumbled.

Hinata came first - ahe felt strong currents of pleasure ripping throughout her body as he slammed into her and she held onto Gaara tightly, breathing in his unique musky scent as she felt him shudder in pleasure, his soft groan against her neck.

"Whoa." He breathed, pulling out of her. Hinata, shaken and sated, kissed his hard jaw. "That was...naughty."

"You bet." The redhead pulled her in for one last kiss before he pulled up his black trousers and buttoned his uniform. He scowled as he glanced at his watch. "I gotta run. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Ok," Hinata nodded. "Why don't you go first? I'm not in much of a hurry."

Darn it, she looked even better when she was buttoning her blouse and adjusting her skirt.

"Be careful." He stepped closer, touch a corner of her mouth with his index finger and smiled.

"You too." She whispered, her heart almost bursting at the sight of his smile.

The redhead left first, gave her the thumbs up sign through the door, and disappeared. When she herself exited the room, no on else was in the corridor, although she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She composed herself, breathed in deeply, and clutched her file as she walked down the corridor.

"Hey Hinata!" It was commando Inuzuka Kiba, one of her longtime friends and colleagues.

"Hey Kiba," She greeted pleasantly.

"Hey you know, they gave us some med talk this morning about ONS. Did you have it?"

"No," Hinata said, feigning surprise. The blush was naturally there, so Kiba didn't think much of it.

"Heh." He grinned. "And you know what? They gave us condoms! Like we're gonna use it right now!"

Hinata's entire face turned crimson.

_Oh you never know. Your team leader has just put it to good use..._


End file.
